Security Risk
Security Risk is the nineteenth episode of Season 1 of Robot and Monster. It debuted on Saturday, August 25, 2012. Plot After Robot and Monster's apartment gets robbed, Robot decides to invent a security system that is "100% safe" though it ends up being more than he expected. Synopsis Mr. Wheelie hears Marf marfing in the middle of the night and comes in Robot's apartment to investigate. Robot quickly dismisses it as Monster sneezing, and he leaves. The next morning, Robot wakes up to discover that the bed has been replaced by cinderblocks and everything they own is gone, including Robot's R and Monster's pants. This causes Robot and Monster to freak out. 8 months later, everything they own has been replaced with an exact duplicate. Robot becomes paranoid about more burglars and builds a very complicated security system which involves fingerprint and eye scanning, voice detection and dodging laser beams. Monster feels that the solution is to appreciate what they have before it is gone. Just then, Ogo comes into their apartment but is promptly sliced into pieces by the lasers. Later, Monster wants to go out but Robot is paranoid about the safety of the outdoors and builds a hovering indestructible glass case, which causes a lot of destruction in the town. Later, they decide to go to the Makin' Bacon but Robot cannot eat whilst in the glass case, so he builds a security droid called K. I. L. L. B. O. T., which causes havoc in the restaurant. Monster stays at the restaurant overnight to appreciate his bacon. At home, Robot is annoyed by Monster taking 4 hours to use the bathroom in order to appreciate the toilet paper, so he decides to find a middle ground. He then persuades Monster to get rid of some furniture. However, this causes Killbot to go berserk because of objects leaving the home. They hide in the glass case but just then Mr. Wheelie comes in and mistakes Killbot as their pet and battles with Killbot, destroying him in the end. Just as he is about to leave, he heard Marf marfing, so he said "Gesundheit" to Monster, and then he leaves only to be sliced to pieces by the lasers. Characters *Robot *Monster *Ogo *Mr. Wheelie *Perry *Nessie *Marf *K. I. L. L. B. O. T. *Loudmouth (Drafted as a baby) Trivia *The K. I. L. L. B. O. T.'s appearance seems to slightly resemble Dalek from Doctor Who. *When Monster realizes that his pants have been stolen, we get a glimpse of his bottom. **This marks the first time nudity is present on the show. *This episode shows that the 'R' on Robot's chest is removable. **The second time it was removed was in Litterbug. *It is unknown who robbed Robot and Monster. *Another bacon-centered product mentioned in this episode: Sugar Bacon. *We see Mr. Wheelie take off his glasses for the first time. Apparently, he lacks eyes much like Hal Worth-A-Ton. *Mr. Wheelie corrects Robot when he addresses him, even though Robot already stated his name correctly. *This marks the second time Ogo's parts get amputated. The first time was in Ogo's Friend. *The only clue that is given about who stole their stuff is in the episode Speeding Ticket, when they go to Crikey's hide out you can see Robot and Monster's couch near the back wall. Quotes Robot: (nervous) Uh, hello, Mr. Wheelie! Mr. Wheelie: That's Mr. Wheelie to you! Robot: (stares at him in confusion) (after Robot realizes his 'R' has been taken and begins going through a nervous breakdown) Monster: Robot, calm down. The important thing is we're safe. Robot: SAFE?! If they took my R, they can take anything! Monster: They can't take our dignity! Robot: Well, they took your pants. Monster: (looks down to realize he is naked) GAH! Robot: Behold! Our new security system! Monster: Ooh! How does it work? Robot: It's simple! Here, look at these instructions. (places blueprints on table) Just use your fingerprint to activate the eye scanner, scan your eyes to activate the microphone, sing a high C to activate the keypad, enter the 52-digit passcode, then duck your head and jump at the same time to dodge the laser-swords. Monster: What if you make a mistake? (knocking on door) Ogo: (outside) Yoo-hoo! It's me, Ogo! I'll just let myself in! Monster: Ogo! Don't! (loud beeping occurs, followed by the sound of crashing and laser-swords as Ogo screams) Robot: (rushes to open door) Aaah! Ogo: (parts scattered on the floor) Don't worry, I'm fine, I just need a hand. Get it? (laughs) I was saving that joke for when my arms get cut off, so today's my lucky day! Gallery Security1.PNG Security2.PNG Security3.PNG Security4.PNG Security5.PNG Security6.PNG Security7.PNG Security8.PNG Security9.PNG Security10.PNG Security11.PNG Security12.PNG Security13.PNG out of breath.png no pants.png Screen shot 2012-10-03 at 8.39.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-03 at 8.39.24 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-03 at 8.40.16 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-03 at 8.40.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-03 at 8.40.43 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-03 at 8.41.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-03 at 8.41.48 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-03 at 8.42.20 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-03 at 8.42.29 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-11 at 9.18.44 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-11 at 9.18.58 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-11 at 9.19.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-11 at 9.19.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-11 at 9.19.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-11 at 9.20.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-11 at 9.20.45 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-12 at 11.36.47 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-12 at 11.36.58 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-12 at 11.37.54 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-12 at 11.38.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-12 at 11.38.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-12 at 11.38.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-12 at 11.39.19 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-12 at 11.41.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-12 at 11.41.19 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-12 at 11.41.55 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-12 at 11.42.14 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-12 at 11.42.41 PM.png marf scare.png bacon storm.png Screen shot 2012-10-12 at 11.40.47 PM.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Robot and Monster